Love is the Soul
by Vestal Virgin
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay have managed to hide their relationship for two months, until a long week and exhaustion cause a blunder. They would soon discover that sharing their love openly reveals the true soul of Voyager and why they are able to survive against seemingly insurmountable odds.
1. Chapter 1

Kathryn entered her quarters late in the evening to find Chakotay asleep on the sofa with an unfinished plate of salad balanced on his chest. She smiled tenderly, although her brow furrowed with concern. He had been pulling double shifts for almost a week straight, running security drills and checks in the middle of the night with Tuvok and then bridge duty in the morning. The crew of _Voyager _had spent two days making extensive repairs after the last attack, and within a week would be approaching another potentially hostile area of space. They were trying to ensure that they were ready for the next confrontation, but at this rate her first officer would be asleep under the console if an attack did come.

Kathryn and Chakotay still found themselves trying to balance on-duty command team and off-duty couple two months after the change in their relationship, and she hadn't said anything about his extra time. She was spending far more hours in uniform, too, but enough was enough. She crossed to the sofa and gently eased the plate off his chest. He stirred at the movement and one eye opened. "I was trying not to wake you," she said quietly.

He opened the other eye and smirked. "I'm a former tactical instructor and Maquis captain. You're lucky I don't sleep with a phaser anymore."

She grinned at him. "You forgot current commander who's adorable when he's asleep."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down beside him. "I'm not sure I've ever been called adorable before."

"Oh, I'm sure you have, if not out loud."

He pulled her into a kiss, then turned his head away from her and yawned. "I'm sorry," he mumbled against the back of his hand.

She stood and tugged at him. "You need to go to bed."

He sat up and rubbed his face. "I can't. I have a couple of reports to finish."

"Yes, you can. Those reports come to me, remember? I can wait for them."

He shook his head. "We promised no special treatment where duty is concerned. The majority of the crew is just as exhausted as I am."

"Are they really?" she asked with surprise.

"Yes, they are. Haven't you noticed all the yawns and hunched postures? Never mind, I guess you wouldn't. They hide it from you if at all possible."

Kathryn looked a little guilty. "I suppose they do. Why didn't you say something before?"

"Because we have to make sure we're ready." He stood up and went to the replicator to order a coffee. "That last attack was from a small band of disorganized marauders. Thanks to the information we retrieved from one of their ships, we now know we're approaching the borders of a large and territorial militaristic society. We could be fighting for our lives again in just a few days." He pointed at her. "Face it, you're exhausted, too."

"I'm fine."

He chuckled. "How much concealer did you put on this morning?"

"Are you trying to say I look bad?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm trying to say you're no better at hiding it from me than everyone else is."

She rubbed her neck and leaned her head back with a sigh. "You're right. This isn't good, Chakotay. We've done everything we can. The crew is well-trained and ready. Let's get through with everything tomorrow, and then I'm calling a day off. We'll rotate a bare minimum staff every three hours so they all have plenty of time to rest. We'll reduce speed if we have to, and set up the sensors to issue ship-wide alarms if any vessels are detected. We seem to be safe for a few days, and we can't afford mistakes by a fatigued crew when the time does come."

He took another sip of his coffee and then sat beside her and massaged her neck. "I think that's a good idea, hon." He leaned over and lightly nipped her earlobe before kissing his way down to the collar of her turtleneck. She tilted her head, and he yawned again.

She laughed and nodded toward his coffee cup on the low table. "I don't think even that is going to help you. If you go to bed now, you can get up early to finish your reports before the security drills with Tuvok."

"Will you come to bed with me?"

"I can't just yet. I have to review the newest data from astrometrics and pay a visit to Neelix."

Chakotay kissed her and slid his coffee in front of her. "At least visit Neelix first and get something to eat. A muffin in the ready room is hardly a meal, and I happen to know that's all you've eaten today."

She tried to look indignant, but melted at the fatigue evident in his eyes. "Alright, I promise to eat if you promise to sleep." He was pulling off his shirt by the time he was halfway to the bedroom. She finished his coffee as she listened to him undress and climb under the sheet. She recycled the cup, gathered a couple of PADDs from her desk, and heard light snoring before she left her quarters.

Chakotay slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the chronometer. 0130 hours. He had time to finish his reports, take a quick shower, and join Tuvok for the security drills. Or, he could sleep for five more minutes. _No, not a good idea,_ he thought to himself. Five minutes would turn into five more minutes, and then five more. He forced his eyes to open fully and realized Kathryn was not beside him. He sat up, wondering if something had happened. He grabbed his robe off the chair and pulled it on as he walked into the other room. The living area was empty, and his worry increased. "Computer, locate the captain."

"The captain is on the bridge."

_What is she doing there this time of night? _He knew there couldn't have been an emergency or he would have been alerted. He pulled on his uniform pants and turtleneck and headed for the bridge, determined to make her put work aside and sleep for a few hours. When the turbolift doors opened, he stalked off and halted when he saw Harry sitting in the commander's chair and the top of Kathryn's head resting back at an angle on her chair. "What's going on, Harry?" Chakotay asked.

Harry's voice was barely above a whisper. "She sat down on her way to the turbolift, saying she needed to pull up some data. The next thing I knew, she was asleep. I tried to wake her, but she just turned her head. She's been like this for about an hour."

Chakotay couldn't stop the soft smile. "I'm not surprised. She'd been up since before 0500." Harry wondered how the commander knew what time the Captain got up. Chakotay stepped down to the command level and said, "Captain." She didn't wake. "Captain," he said a little louder. There was still no response. He bent down closer to her and gently nudged her shoulder. "Kathryn."

"Hmm?" She stirred slightly but didn't open her eyes.

"Come on, Kathryn. You need to go back to your quarters and get some sleep."

"Our quarters," she mumbled.

Chakotay's eyes flew up to Harry's face, seeing his wide eyes and slightly open mouth. Chakotay shot him a hard look, and then shook Kathryn again.

"Come on, let's go."

"Yes. Are you coming back to bed?"

Harry cleared his throat and his cheeks turned pink. Chakotay leaned across Kathryn to get nose-to-nose with Harry. "One word and you're scrubbing plasma residue, son. Understood?"

Harry stared into the black eyes of his commander and wished he could melt under the chair. "Yes, sir. Understood, sir."

He would have to get her up the way he did in their bed if he awoke before she did. Chakotay laid his hand on her cheek and said, "Kathryn, love, it's time to get up." She slowly opened her eyes and kissed his palm, then bolted upright in the chair as she realized where she was. Chakotay straightened up and watched her, waiting to see her reaction.

She rubbed her face and muttered, "Oh my god." She turned to Harry and saw him trying to look anywhere but at her, and then she noted Ensign Jenkins at the helm, who was sitting ramrod straight with her head locked on the viewscreen, looking for all the world as if a hard thump would shatter her like crystal. Kathryn turned back to Chakotay, and he could tell she was trying to puzzle out exactly what had transpired.

He spoke quietly, "You were so deeply asleep, we couldn't wake you."

"What did I say?" she asked. She remembered saying something and kissing his hand.

"Enough," Chakotay answered simply. She closed her eyes and then spoke loud enough for the others to hear.

"I expect you to act with the discipline and discretion of bridge officers. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Captain," the two ensigns clipped.

She yawned and held her hand out to Chakotay. "In that case, would you take me home?"

He smiled at her. "Of course, hon." He pulled her up and put his arm around her waist. Harry and Jenkins watched Kathryn lean her head on Chakotay's chest and his arms wrap around her before the turbolift doors closed.

"If I'm not mistaken," Jenkins said, "that's been going on for a while."

"It would seem so," Harry said wide-eyed.

"It's about damn time," they both said as they returned their attention to their duties.

***V*V***

Kathryn and Chakotay arrived for alpha shift on the bridge within a couple of minutes of each other. Kathryn took the reports from each station and then retired to her ready room. Five minutes later, she called Chakotay to the room, followed soon by a summons for Harry. When Harry entered, she was on the sofa and the commander was leaning against the railing in front of her. Kathryn gestured to the other end of the couch. "Please, sit down, Harry." He sat down and waited stiffly for one of them to speak.

She looked at him and said, "Since the mess hall didn't explode when I entered this morning, I must assume you kept your word and have not spoken about what happened a few hours ago. Thank you."

Chakotay smirked when Harry glanced hurriedly at him. Kathryn raised her eyebrows at Chakotay. He tugged his ear and said, "I guess Harry decided he'd rather not scrub plasma residue."

"Did you threaten him, Commander?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

"I might have."

She looked at Harry. "Well, I wouldn't make you ruin your toothbrush, but I'm grateful just the same."

"Captain," Harry said. "It was apparent that whatever is going between you and the commander is not exactly new. You've obviously chosen to keep it a secret."

She sighed. "We knew that the crew would become aware of our relationship eventually. I never would have guessed it would be because I fell asleep on my bridge, though. For that, I owe you an apology."

Harry looked at her with concern. "Captain, I can't imagine how exhausted you must be for you of all people to give in to your fatigue like that. You've been working longer hours, and for a far longer time, than the rest of us." Chakotay was pleased that Harry was voicing his worries. Heavens knew getting the woman to slow down was harder than catching a Dorvan tiger by the fur on its tail.

Kathryn looked at him with a half-smile. "Thank you for your concern, Harry, but I'm okay. Actually, that was another thing Chakotay and I have been discussing. We've decided to give the crew most of the day off tomorrow to rest and relax. We'll rotate three-hour shifts. Also, we'll keep one of the holodecks running continuously and open to everyone. We've been trying to decide whether to run Sandrine's or the beach resort program."

Harry's face lit up at the thought of extra time off duty. He considered the choices for a moment and said, "I would recommend the beach, Captain. It's more laid back and relaxing. I think it could be even better if we made it a nighttime theme. You know, moonlight, bonfires, that sort of thing."

Kathryn looked at Chakotay. "What do you think?"

"He has a point," Chakotay said. "The resort would be a more restful atmosphere than a bar, and nighttime might deter the long, competitive volleyball matches."

"Alright, a night at the beach it is. Thank you, Harry. Please keep things quiet on both issues for a little longer. Chakotay will be announcing the planned downtime to all of the crew within the next half an hour. As for our relationship, we realize that it should be addressed very soon. We need a little more time to decide how to do it."

"Captain, if I may." Harry looked hesitant and stalled.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked, not sure she wanted to hear what he had to say but trying to sound encouraging.

"Well, the crew is going to be very happy for you. I don't think you need to plan a big announcement or anything. Just let it happen naturally. We've all known for a long time that you love each other, and it was clear to me this morning how deeply that love runs. That's all the crew needs to see."

Kathryn looked to Chakotay and their eyes gleamed. "Thank you, Harry. We will consider what you've said. You're dismissed."

When Harry left, Chakotay sat on the sofa and took Kathryn's hand. "So, what do you think? Do we plan an elaborate surprise or do as Harry says?"

Harry wondered what the couple had decided when Chakotay exited the ready room a few minutes later. The commander informed Tuvok the captain wanted to see him, handed the bridge over to Harry, and then went to his office to begin letting the crew know about the day off and to prepare the three-hour duty rotations. Harry suspected the captain wanted to talk to Tuvok about the relationship before anyone else found out, if Tuvok didn't already know. On second thought, he was willing to bet Tuvok either already knew or had very strong suspicions. It was uncanny how much the Vulcan could pick up from the nuances of human behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 2100 hours before Kathryn returned to their quarters that night. Chakotay was removing his uniform when she entered, having just arrived himself after a complete inventory of all weapons, and a meeting with the repair teams. Kathryn joined him in the bedroom and sat on the bed to pull off her boots. She stretched her feet with a groan. Chakotay sat beside her in his boxers and picked up her right foot, massaging his thumbs along the tendons of her arch. "I don't see how you spend so much time in those heels," he said with a frown.

She chuckled. "I'm used to them. I've worn them for so long that I feel awkward in flats."

He massaged the other foot and then moved up to her calf. She removed her jacket and shirts until she was in her bra, then unbuttoned her pants and lay back on the bed to push them over her hips. He pulled them off for her and she slid up to the pillow, opening her arms to him. He lay against her side and pressed his lips to hers. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and found his, twining and sliding together. She could feel his growing erection against her hip and moaned. He raised his head and gazed down at her, his eyes darkened. "Are you too tired tonight?" he asked.

"No, my warrior. I need you." She pulled his head back down to her, and his kiss was more urgent as he slipped his fingers in her bra. He cupped her breast and teased her nipple as tingles raced through her body. She lifted her shoulders and he unhooked her bra, pulling it off of her and returning his hand to caress her other breast. She breathed deeply and pushed up into his touch, her hands trailing up his side. He replaced one hand on her with his lips, sliding his tongue over her nipple and gently biting with his teeth.

She stroked his erection through his boxers and guided his other hand from her breast to the damp ache between her legs. He pushed her panties down, and she lifted her knees to work them off. She stretched her legs back on the bed and spread them for him. Her grip tightened on him at the first pass of his fingertips over her core. She pulled the band of his boxers over his shaft and pushed them down. She groaned when he rolled over to pull them off, then gasped when he kissed her neck and pushed a finger inside her. He gently slid in and out of her, feeling her grow wetter with her arousal.

She pulled on his shoulder and whispered, "Please, Chakotay. Make love to me." He knew that when she was in this mood, she wanted it slow and sensual, needed to be filled both body and soul. He slipped his hand from her, laid out over her, and kissed her softly as he settled between her thighs. She reached between them and guided him to her, pulling her knees back. He slid into her and pushed forward until he was buried deep in her heat, a moan escaping him. He had never been with anyone who felt the way she did, and some nights their lovemaking was so passionate and urgent he thought he would burst into flames. At other times, it was so tender and filled with love he thought his heart would burst. Always, it was a melding of two souls, or two halves of one soul. They had fought against their love and desire for each other as long as they could over the years. When they finally had given in to the feelings that wouldn't be denied, it was as if the world had righted itself.

He lay atop her and within her, soft kisses and gently roaming hands accompanying whispers of love. His chocolate brown eyes locked to her deep blue gaze, and they began to rock together. Tenderly, inexorably, sensation intensified, and he began to slide in and out of her in long, firm thrusts. Her fingertips gripped his muscles, and then her nails scratched his back. He clung to her and kissed and nipped her neck, her jaw, her cheek, and her lips. Her gasps sharpened and his moans increased, and all other sound faded until she whispered in his ear, "Chakotay." He felt her body shudder under and around him, heat enveloping and caressing him. He thrust harder, his face buried in her hair as she ground her hips against his.

"Again, my love," he said as his back bowed and he sought the deepest of her. "Let me feel you again." She tightened around him, and he raised his head to watch her, to see the beauty of her soul bared to him when she lost herself to him. Her long, graceful neck arched and her hair shimmered with each thrusting push into her. A final slide into the deepest part of her brought a small cry from her lips, her mouth open and her eyes like an ocean in the night. When he could watch no longer, he released his hold on the world and emptied the most intimate gifts of himself into her. His body, heart, soul, and life were given to her love until they mingled with hers and forged the unshakable foundation of their joining. She held him to her long after their tremors stopped, and they soothed each other with kisses and caresses.

With a whisper of her name, he moved off of her and pulled her into the circle and safety of his arms until she slept. Any moment could bring the call that would require her to reclaim the unbreakable strength demanded of her by their existence, but in this tiny world of their own making he could be her shelter for however long the fates allowed.

***V*V***

Kathryn and Chakotay entered the holodeck just after 1900 hours the next evening. Harry had been right about making the beach program a night scene. A full moon cast soft lighting everywhere, and small bonfires were scattered across the sandy ocean shore. Tiki torches dotted the resort level and lower beach level, and slow jazz music was quietly playing. The overall atmosphere was serene, and the crewmen in attendance appeared to be happy and relaxed. The command team took some time to greet people sitting at the tables before getting a glass of wine and walking along the beach. She had her arm through his, but no one paid much attention since they had seen her do it before.

Each bonfire had four logs surrounding it to be used as seats. Most of the crew were on the resort level, and the shore was quiet and peaceful. As they approached the center fire, Chakotay looked at Kathryn and asked softly, "Are you ready?"

She smiled up at him. "I suppose so. I think we've hidden long enough." They had decided to follow Harry's advice and act naturally as a couple, letting the crew come to them if anyone chose to. Chakotay sat on the sand facing the water and leaned his back against a log. When he was settled with his knees drawn up slightly, he pulled Kathryn down by the hand to sit between his legs. She reclined against his chest, his arms around her waist and her hands resting on his thighs.

They were both tense for a few minutes, but soon the moonlight and gentle waves calmed them as they found themselves enjoying being a normal couple outside of their quarters. Kathryn leaned her head back against his shoulder, and he gently combed his fingers through her hair before kissing her temple. She rested her hands over his on her stomach and began to tell him about visiting the coast of Mexico with her family. Billy and Tal walked by on a stroll down the beach and faltered a step before Tal said, "Good evening, Captain, Commander."

Kathryn smiled and said, "Good evening. Are you enjoying the beach?"

"Very much so, thank you," Billy said before they continued on their walk. Chakotay said quietly, "Well, we didn't go up in a puff of smoke, and they didn't run off screaming. Maybe we'll be okay."

She laughed, and the sound of her husky voice drew a few eyes from the upper level. At first, all they could see was Chakotay's back. Then Kathryn's auburn hair and strong, cream skinned profile tipped into the moonlight as he leaned down to kiss her. Several pairs of eyes widened, followed by smiles, and soon the whole level was quietly watching the couple. The familiar voice of their captain said something, followed by the equally familiar chuckle of their commander. They saw her turn sideways in his arms, and he leaned her backward slightly before kissing her again. The captain settled back into his chest, and his hand tenderly smoothed her hair. Some of the female crewmen realized they had tears in their eyes and wiped them away.

Harry had entered the holodeck in time to witness the scene, having just turned the bridge over to Tom. He grinned at the acceptance of the crew, but also knew he couldn't leave the command couple alone all evening. He made his way down to the sand and walked to Kathryn and Chakotay, sitting on the log beside theirs. "Harry," Kathryn said, "thank you for suggesting the night theme. It does seem to be relaxing everyone."

"Thank you, Captain. How are things going?"

"So far, the only people who have seen us are Billy and Tal."

"Uh, that's not exactly true, Captain. Everyone else is watching you from behind." Kathryn's blue eyes stared at him, and Chakotay looked concerned. "Don't worry. I can see the grins from here. They are very happy, as I knew they would be. I think they're not sure how to approach you, though. That's why I came down here. I'm hoping some of them will follow."

"They are smiling, though?" she asked.

Harry grinned. "They're definitely smiling, and I saw a few wiping tears from their eyes while smiling. It seems they can see your love even from up there."

Chakotay hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek. "Relax, love. Everything's fine."

Harry nodded to them. "Everything's fine." He looked out at the simulated moonlit ocean. "I think I'm going to wade in the water. That was always one of my favorite things to do at night back in San Francisco."

As Harry walked off, Kathryn turned to Chakotay. "What do you say? Are you up for wading in the water?"

"I'm up for anything with you," he said with a wink. She laughed as she pulled off her sandals and headed for the shoreline, leaving him behind. He quickly pulled off his shoes, rolled up his pants legs, and trotted after her. They never turned to look at the crew still watching from the holographic resort level.

When Chakotay caught up to her, he laced his fingers through hers and entered the water until it was over his ankles. She turned to glance at him, and a mischievous smile slowly lit her face. "Uh oh," he said with a laugh. She swung her foot and kicked water over his shins. He pulled her to him with his fingers through hers, but she managed to break away. The crew started snickering as they watched the couple playing. Chakotay bent down and scooped water into his hand, slinging it her way. Kathryn back peddled and laughed when he missed her. He lunged, and she took off running, veering back up onto the sand. They were both laughing, her dodging and darting and him lunging and coming up empty each time. She ducked under his arm and ran the other way with him just a couple of steps behind her.

She was giggling so hard she slipped in the sand, and he caught her up from behind. He swung her around in his arms, set her back down, and turned her to face him with his hands on her waist. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. The crew went wild, and Chakotay looked up see everyone cheering and clapping. Kathryn turned to them with a smile that shone brighter than the full moon before taking Chakotay's hand and wading back into the water. Within a minute, crewmen were pulling off shoes, rolling up pants legs or tucking up skirts, and joining their command team.

Kathryn stopped to look over her little family letting loose and giggling like children. Chakotay stood beside her with his arms circling her waist and his cheek resting against her hair. "I think we started something," he said with a chuckle.

She looked up at him, her cobalt blue eyes shining in the moonlight. "They really are happy, aren't they?"

"Yes, love, they are. The hard training and preparing and long hours are necessary. I also believe that these rare times of bonding together and putting aside the Delta Quadrant for a little while does just as much for them. They're like siblings; they may squabble at times, but they love each other." He caressed her cheek with his fingertips. "I think that showing our love for each other will only strengthen their bond, and their resolve to protect each other and the ship."

She kissed his palm and led him back to the fire. He sat against the log and she leaned back into his chest, his hands clasped over hers on her waist. Harry joined them again, soon followed by Billy and Tal, then Chelle, and before long everyone was gathered in a circle sitting on the sand. Kathryn told her story about visiting the Mexican coast, and her family's visits to Lake George and learning to sail. Chakotay talked about the lake he played in as a child, and others told of fond memories of their homes and vacations.

They all missed their loved ones and familiar places, and being able to share those memories with others helped to dispel some of the pain that usually came with thinking of home. As other crewmen entered the holodeck and saw the crowd, they would join in with a startled look at the command team quickly replaced by a smile and a nod. No one mentioned the change in Kathryn and Chakotay's relationship. It was simply accepted and welcomed.

After a couple of hours, Chakotay kissed Kathryn's temple and said, "We should get going. Someone decided that the command team would handle the night shift tonight."

Kathryn laughed. "I seem to remember that someone being you. Something about responsibility and letting the children rest? Are you having second thoughts?"

He laughed as the circle of people giggled. "Oh, right. I'll never have second thoughts as long as I'm by your side."

She grinned and stood up, holding her hand out to him as he got up. They said goodnight and walked hand-in-hand to the holodeck exit. Harry would swear he heard a collective sigh as the happy crew began to filter out to their beds and much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"First broken bone?" Chakotay asked.

"Six years old; my ankle. I fell out of a tree." Kathryn was in her command chair, one leg draped over the arm. She could see Chakotay's head shake where he was sitting at the conn facing the viewscreen.

"Why am I not surprised?" he chuckled.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Eight years old; my leg. I got caught in a rock slide."

Kathryn and Chakotay had spent the last half hour in a sort of _20 Questions_ banter. The night shift on the bridge was quiet, and it was approaching 0300 hours. They were both a bit giddy on too much caffeine and the late hour.

"Ahh, I've got it. Your first crush?" she asked. He could hear the grin in her voice from behind him.

Chakotay said, "That's easy. Nine years old, Mrs. Triva."

Kathryn laughed. "I should have guessed your first would be an unattainable authority figure."

He turned from the helm to glare at her, then broke into a wide grin, cheeks dimpling. "Are you saying there's a pattern?"

"Only between the first crush and the last crush of your life," she answered with a coy smile.

"You're awfully confident," he quipped, turning back around. He could hear her giggling, and the sound was infectious.

Both of them abruptly fell silent when the sensor alarm went off. Kathryn was pulling up data on the command console before her leg slid to the floor. "Captain, I'm picking up two ships," Chakotay reported. "They're on an intercept course. Heavily armed, but weapons aren't activated."

Kathryn slapped the combadge on her chest. "Red alert! All senior officers report to the bridge." She moved to the ops station. "Time to intercept?"

"Six minutes."

"Can you identify them?"

"No, Captain. The weapons are similar to those of the ships we engaged with a few days ago, but the vessels are of unknown configuration."

"Maintain course and speed, Commander. Let's hope their weapons stay powered down, and they're just a greeting party."

Tuvok was the first to arrive on the bridge and take his place at tactical, followed by Harry who relieved the Captain at ops, and then Tom who relieved Chakotay at the helm. "We're being hailed, Captain," Harry said.

"On screen."

A humanoid form appeared on the viewscreen, the face dark skinned with blue striations on his cheeks, a narrow, ridged nose, almond shaped black eyes that made it appear as if he were scowling, and black hair with a reddish tint to it. His shoulders were broad, the light gray uniform hugging a heavy muscular build. "Why are you approaching Viaran space?" the deep voice demanded.

Kathryn stepped forward. "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager_. We are trying to get home and only wish to pass through your space. And you are?"

"I am Commodore H'run, Second Chair of Territorial Security. Have you passed inspection?"

"We are not from this area of space, Commodore H'run. We are unfamiliar with your customs. What sort of inspection must we pass?"

"Any ship who wishes to enter our space must pass inspection of all weapons and sensory systems. Any technology we deem a threat must be either removed from your ship or disabled until you pass beyond our borders."

Kathryn put her hands on her hips. "That sounds like a rather vague guideline. What exactly would be determined to be a threat?"

"I assure you, Captain Janeway, it is doubtful your small ship will contain anything threatening against the Viaran Territories." The man's voice was condescending as his squinting eyes roamed over the bridge. "If you will allow me to board your vessel, I will explain our procedures in greater detail."

Kathryn turned to look at Chakotay and then at Tuvok. "I don't like this, Captain," Chakotay said quietly. "Something doesn't feel right."

"I agree, but we either gain passage through their space, or add six months to our journey attempting to go around them." She spoke louder and said, "Tuvok, please prepare to meet our guest in the transporter room."

As soon as she said the words, H'run appeared on the bridge with a weapon pointed at Kathryn. Chakotay saw the resignation on the man's face that meant he had already made up his mind to shoot her. Chakotay's time in the Maquis had taught him all too well how to recognize that look. Knowing he didn't have time to stop the man from firing, he lunged from his command chair between H'run and Kathryn, intending to push her out of the way. The shot from Tuvok's phaser struck the alien at the same moment H'run's shot struck Chakotay in the back.

Kathryn could only stare in horror as the energy discharge meant for her hit Chakotay instead. She toppled to the deck with his limp body on top of her as H'run crumpled where he stood. It seemed as if time stood still and exploded all in the same instant. She heard more phaser fire as two other aliens appeared on the bridge, then Tuvok calling for security, and Harry reporting intruders on decks five, eight, eleven and the cargo bays. She felt for Chakotay's pulse while she ordered an emergency transport to sickbay for him. She still hadn't felt his breath or heartbeat when he disappeared.

Tom reported the ships were powering weapons, and for the next thirty minutes chaos erupted as _Voyager_ and her crew were in a fight for their lives. In the end, it was Tom's piloting and the efficiency of the security teams that saved them, battered and hiding in a class 9 nebula.

Now that the fight was over and the ship safe for the moment, Kathryn's hands clamped white-knuckled around the arms of her command chair as she allowed herself to think of Chakotay. She slowly raised a hand to her combadge and contacted sickbay. When the Doctor responded, she struggled to steady her voice. "Doctor, what is Chak… the Commander's condition?"

"It was touch and go for a while, but he's stable now. Considering he arrived with no pulse, multiple organ failure, and third degree burns covering his back, I'd say he's doing remarkably well."

"What about other injured?"

"Extra beds are being set up in the mess hall. So far, I've treated 28 patients, three of them critical. I anticipate that more will be arriving now that the battle is over. I simply don't have enough room in sickbay for everyone."

"Of course, Doctor. I'll send Mr. Paris to help, as well. Use whatever resources you need in the mess hall. Janeway out."

She looked at Tom. "Any sign of other ships?"

"Not that we can detect, Captain," Tom answered. "The nebula is interfering with our sensors just as it will with theirs."

"Get to sickbay and assist the Doctor." She turned to Tuvok and Harry. "I want full damage reports. Harry, make sure we are shielded from the gases of the nebula. I hope we can stay here long enough to make some repairs, but if those gases get into the ship we'll have to leave. Tuvok, I want to know how the Viarans were able to get through our shields and how we can stop them from doing it again. Get Baytart to the bridge to take the helm. I'll be in my ready room. I want to review the sensor data on their technology."

Kathryn entered her ready room and waited for the doors to close before she let loose the shiver she had been holding at bay. Chakotay was alive. He was in good hands with the Doctor. But it was as if she could still feel the dead weight of him lying on top of her. He had protected her. That was his job, and she didn't doubt that if she had taken that hit full in the chest as the alien intended, she'd be dead. She had to swallow against the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her when the scene replayed in her head. They had both acted as they were trained to, but sending him to sick bay alone, not knowing if he was dead or alive, was one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

Her door chimed as she went to the replicator to order coffee. Miraculously, the machine was functioning and cooperative. She opened the door, and Tuvok entered with several PADDs.

"Damage reports and reports from most of the security teams," he said as he passed them to her. She sat behind her desk and noticed the slight shake of the cup in her hand at the same time Tuvok did. "Captain," he said. "Perhaps you should take a few minutes to visit sickbay."

"My place is here right now. I appreciate your concern, but there's really nothing I can do for him. Maybe later when he's awake, I will go."

"As you wish, Captain." Tuvok left the ready room, and Kathryn took a long drink of black coffee before forcing her mind on the reports coming in and determining just how bad off _Voyager_ was. Three hours would pass before she had the opportunity to leave the bridge.

She entered sickbay and took a deep breath as she saw Chakotay's shoulder move slightly. He was on the surgical bed, and two other crewmen occupied biobeds. The rest of the injured had been moved to the mess hall or their rooms. The Doctor came out of his office and greeted her. "Captain, the Commander is doing fine. His cardiac rhythms have stabilized, and I was able to heal the internal damage."

She needed another minute to collect herself, so she asked about the other two crewmen. After learning that they would be released to their quarters soon, she finally approached Chakotay. He was asleep, but stirred when she touched his arm.

"Kathryn?" His voice sounded weak but steady.

"I'm here. How do you feel?"

He reached for her hand and said, "Better now that you're here. Are you okay?"

She smiled. "I'm fine thanks to you. You missed a hell of a dogfight."

He frowned. "The ship? The crew?"

"We had some injuries, but no fatalities. _Voyager_ is hiding in a class 9 nebula. We took heavy damage, but repair teams have already been working for almost three hours."

"Why was he going to fire on you?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't know. Unfortunately, they didn't seem to be in the mood to talk." He squeezed her hand, and she said, "Chakotay." It was all she could say before the tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

He pulled her down to him and she laid her head on his chest. He caressed her cheek and said, "Don't cry, love. I'm okay."

"You saved me, but I thought I lost you," she whispered.

"I'm still here. Granted I've felt better, but I'll up and about in no time. I just needed to know that you weren't hurt."

She straightened up, and then leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I have to get back. Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?"

"No. Just promise me you'll come back when you can." She could tell from his voice he was falling asleep.

"I'll be back soon," she said. He kissed her hand and reluctantly let her go. She walked to the door and just before it opened a crewman behind her said, "Don't worry, Captain. We'll make sure he's taken care of."

Kathryn didn't turn around, afraid that if she did the tears would come again. She nodded her head and left sickbay.

She spent the next four hours splitting her time between reviewing reports, helping analyze possible new defenses, and assisting the repair teams to replace conduits so they could get all systems back online. Against her will, she finally had to admit her fatigue. She contacted Tuvok to tell him she would rest for a couple of hours and then return to the bridge.

"Captain, everything is under control for the moment," Tuvok said. "I recommend you take more than two hours while we are relatively safe. I will contact you if anything requires your attention."

"Thank you, Tuvok." She knew she must look a mess, but she was too eager to see Chakotay to care. She splashed water over her face and finger-combed her hair, then headed for sickbay. When she arrived, Chakotay was not on the biobed. She started to panic until the doctor emerged from his lab.

"Ah, Captain. If you're here to see the Commander, he has been moved to the mess hall. As I suspected, more patients continued to arrive once things slowed down enough for those with only minor injuries to seek treatment. Commander Chakotay was well enough for Tom to keep an eye on him."

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll go see him now."

"Captain, he should remain there or return here through tonight. If he continues to do well, I will release him to your quarters tomorrow. It will be at least three days before he is cleared for duty, though."

"I understand, Doctor."

Kathryn left sick bay and made her way to the mess hall. Although repairs had been well underway for several hours, there was still debris scattered about and sections of power out along the corridors. She tried to tell herself it could have been worse, but that only made her anxious about what might happen when they left the nebula if Tuvok couldn't find a way to stop the Viarans from penetrating the shields.

Fifteen crew members lay on cots in the makeshift sick bay when she entered. She quickly spotted Chakotay, but made a point to speak to everyone and find out how they were before she went to him. He smiled when he saw her, and she swallowed the lump in her throat at the sight of his dimples. He rose up on his elbows and watched her greeting her injured crewmen before coming to him. She finally knelt by his cot and clasped his arm.

"I missed you," he said, lying back down so he could take her hand in his.

"I hope you've gotten some rest," she said.

"I have, but I don't think you have," he said with concern. "I'm betting you haven't eaten anything, either."

She tried to remember what she had eaten, and realized he was right. "I guess I haven't."

"I know your ship needs you," he said, "but you have to take care yourself, too."

She laughed softly. "I think I'm used to you looking after me when I get too caught up with being captain."

"Why don't you go get something to eat and sleep, and you can come back later."

She shook her head. "No, I want to see you while I can." She slid her knees to the side and sat on the floor, resting her arm beside him on the cot. She started to bring him up to speed on the repairs and data they had gathered. Five minutes into it, Ayala tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a cup of coffee. She smiled in surprise and thanked him. A couple of minutes later, Neelix showed up with two plates of food, and a tea for Chakotay.

Chakotay sat up and they shared the cot while they ate and talked. When the plates were almost empty, Samantha Wildman walked by and laid an extra pillow and blanket on the end of the cot as she continued out the door. Chakotay chuckled. "I've had a steady stream of visitors since I've been here."

Kathryn winked at him. "They care about you. They want to make sure you're okay."

He nodded to her plate and the pillow. "They care about you, too."

"Yes, they do," she said softly. "I don't know how, but I have to find a way to get us through Viaran space. I'm not prepared to tell them we've just added an extra half a year to our journey."

He leaned over and kissed her temple. "You always find a way."

"_We,_ Chakotay. We always find a way." She set her plate on the floor and leaned her head over on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and hugged her briefly. He knew she wouldn't want a lot of outward display, but it was upsetting for him to be stuck recuperating and not be able to help her as he should.

Tom approached them, and Kathryn lifted her head. "Captain, no one is going to be using this cot." He indicated the one next to them. "Why don't you take it for a little while? Chakotay should lie down as much as possible, but there's no reason you can't rest beside him. I don't foresee getting any more patients, and there are other cots available if I do."

She started to protest, but Chakotay squeezed her hand. "Please, love, just for a little while. At least this way I can make sure you rest." She looked into his eyes and saw that he was worried about her. She was exhausted and knew she'd have trouble sleeping if she went back to their quarters. She nodded her head, and Tom pulled the cot over to Chakotay's.

Kathryn made sure Chakotay was comfortable before she lay down and pulled the blanket over her. It wasn't the same as being able to sleep curled against him, but she reached her hand across and laced her fingers through his. He kissed the back of her hand, and she whispered, "I love you," before falling asleep almost immediately.

Chakotay watched as the other patients who were awake tried to move and shift more quietly, and voices dropped to a whisper. They were trying not to disturb her, and he smiled to himself before giving in to his own fatigue that still lingered from his latest brush with death.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost two hours passed before Kathryn stirred awake. She was disoriented until she woke enough to remember where she was and why. She glanced over at Chakotay's cot to find him lying quietly, watching her with a smile on his face. "How are you feeling?" she asked, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

"Better." She noticed his color had improved and his eyes were brighter.

She sat up, and almost immediately Neelix was in front of them with a tray of coffee, tea, and water. He handed them each a cup and said, "With the crew so busy, I'm keeping a steady supply of beverages going. Which would you like, Captain?"

"I think tea, Neelix. Thank you." Chakotay opted for water and sat up, patting the space beside him. Kathryn moved over to sit with him and kissed him on the cheek. When she looked up, she realized that only four of the cots in the mess hall were still occupied. "Was everyone else released?" she asked.

"Yes. The Doctor made his rounds about an hour ago and sent them back to their quarters."

"I can't believe I slept through that."

He chuckled. "You've never heard a room full of people move more quietly. Rumor had it that the first one to wake you up would be visiting sick bay again with a broken nose."

She stared at him wide eyed. "They threatened each other?"

"Not really. Their intention was to protect you more than to threaten each other."

She shook her head and laughed. She sipped the hot tea and sighed. "I'm not sure whether to reprimand them or thank them. I do feel rested. What did the Doctor say about your condition?"

Chakotay grimaced. "I'll be moved back to sick bay in a little while for overnight observation. I've gotten used to spending my nights with you. The prospect of sleeping in sick bay with Doc just doesn't hold the same appeal."

She smiled and rested one hand on his knee. "You may as well humor him. You know how much he enjoys pulling rank when he gets the opportunity."

Tuvok's voice interrupted her. "Captain Janeway to the bridge."

She handed her tea cup to Chakotay. "What is it, Tuvok?" She asked.

"Captain, we are picking up a message beacon inside the nebula. It is from the Viarans."

Kathryn's face hardened and her eyes turned steel blue. "I'm on my way." She was already standing when she turned back to Chakotay. "I love you. I'll see you when I can."

He tried to hide his disappointment that she had to leave, not wanting to compound her stress. "I love you, too, hon." He watched her leave and cursed to himself that he couldn't go with her, but at the same time was overwhelmed again that saving her life was the reason he was injured to begin with.

When Kathryn arrived on the bridge, she was asking for reports before she had stepped out of the turbolift. "Captain," Tuvok said, "the beacon appeared just off our starboard bow. We must assume the Viarans know where we are. The message is audio only."

"Let's hear it," she said.

_To the vessel inside the nebula, this is Commodore Trelan of the Viaran Territories. It has come to our attention that you engaged in battle with a Commodore H'run several hours ago. I assure you that H'run is in no way a representative of the Viaran Territories. He was stripped of his rank over two years ago for numerous crimes. We maintain a strong military, but we are not a closed society. We welcome peaceful visitors and wish to extend an invitation to speak further. My ship is waiting just outside the border of the nebula to receive your response._

Kathryn turned to Tuvok. "What do you think? Could this Trelan be telling the truth?"

"Unfortunately, Captain, we have no way of knowing his true intentions without attempting further contact. Since they obviously know where we are, we must assume they could have sent a torpedo as easily as they did the message beacon."

She thought about their predicament for a moment, and then said, "We can't hide here forever. I would rather attempt a peaceful negotiation if possible than to try to go around their space." She turned to Harry. "Mr. Kim, send this reply to the waiting ship. This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship _Voyager._ We are willing to listen to your explanation of the attacks against us. We will emerge from the nebula in approximately twenty minutes, at which time we will contact you again. End transmission."

"Tuvok," she continued, "what's the status on our weapons?"

"We have restored full capabilities, Captain."

"Good work. And the other systems?"

"There are some minor power relays that are still being repaired. The warp drive is back online, and all hull breaches have been sealed. Shields are operating at 70 percent."

"Tuvok, recall everyone but the crews repairing the relays. We will remain at yellow alert, and I want everyone at their posts in case this Commodore turns out to be as unfriendly as the last."

"Harry, how long will it take us to reach the border of the nebula?" she asked.

"Approximately seven minutes, Captain."

"We will wait ten minutes, and then set a course for the border. I'll be in my ready room."

Kathryn tapped her combadge. "Janeway to sick bay."

"Yes, Captain?" the Doctor replied.

"We will be leaving the safety of the nebula in ten minutes. Can you move the remaining patients in the mess hall back to sick bay? They will be safer there if we find ourselves in another confrontation, and I need Mr. Paris at the helm."

"I will have Commander Chakotay transported immediately. The others are ready to be released."

"Good. Janeway out."

Kathryn went to her ready room and into the lavatory to try to clean up. She didn't want to make this _second_ first contact in her current state, but she didn't have time to return to her quarters and shower. She scrubbed her face and hands in the sink and then tried to straighten her uniform and smooth her hair. Her uniform was a lost cause, covered in the grime and grit of crawling through Jeffries tubes and replacing conduit. It couldn't be helped, and she hoped Trelan would understand since he knew they had fought with the two renegade ships.

Eight minutes later, she returned to the bridge. She walked to the conn station and asked Baytart, "Do you have a course laid in?"

"Yes, Captain," he replied.

"Engage at half impulse. I want time to get as much data from sensor readings as possible on our way."

"Engaging impulse drive," Baytart reported. Tom entered the bridge at that time and relieved Baytart.

_Voyager_ approached the border of the nebula, and Harry continued to watch the scans. "Captain," he said. "There is a large ship ahead. Their shields are up, but weapons are inactive. Their technology does not seem to be as advanced as the last ships."

"Continue course until we have cleared the nebula, Mr. Paris. Harry, as soon as we are free, hail that ship."

A tense couple of minutes went by until Harry reported, "They have answered our hail, Captain."

Kathryn stood in front of her command chair and said, "On screen."

A Viaran similar in appearance to H'run appeared on the viewscreen. "Captain Janeway, I am Commodore Trelan. Please allow me to extend the greetings of Viaran Territories."

"I appreciate the gesture," she replied, "but you must understand my trepidation."

"I do, Captain, and for that you have my sympathy. The ships you encountered earlier were once a part of our fleet, but were stolen from us when H'run was removed from his position. He and a group of his followers have been attempting to gain the technology and additional ships that would give them sufficient advantage to attack the Viaran home world. I'm sure your sensors are showing that the weapons and shielding on this ship are different. He has modified his vessels with stolen technology gained in confrontations such as you experienced. I hope you will allow me the opportunity to prove that Viara is not in the business of attacking peaceful visitors."

Kathryn's shoulders relaxed a bit. "We are only wishing to pass through your territory. We are far from home, and I don't relish the idea of taking an additional six months to go around your borders. I would like to reach a peaceful agreement that would allow us to travel through your space."

"May I come aboard your ship so we can talk further?" Trelan asked.

Kathryn stiffened again and looked at Tuvok, then back to the screen. "I will allow you to come alone. We will transport you to _Voyager_, and a security team will meet you. You must understand that the last time that request was made, my first officer was nearly killed when H'run fired on me."

"I accept your conditions, Captain. I will await your transport."

She turned to look behind her. "End link. Tuvok, I want a security detail with the Commodore at all times. When he is beamed aboard, escort him to the conference room."

Kathryn and Tuvok met with Commodore Trelan for over an hour. There were certain restrictions they would have to follow to avoid secured military and government moons within the system, but they were invited to visit the Viaran home world for shore leave and trade for supplies. Trelan had been impressed that _Voyager_ survived the attack by H'run, and Kathryn agreed to share with the Viaran government the data gathered about H'run's ships and weapons.

Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief when the conference was over. It would take two days to reach Viara, but once there they could dock at the space station and complete repairs. Trelan's ship would escort them to the planet to deter any further confrontations with H'run. Now that they were safe, Kathryn turned the bridge over to Harry, ordered Tuvok to get some rest, and returned to her quarters for a much needed shower and change of clothes.

She contacted sick bay before getting in the shower and learned that Chakotay was sleeping. She stripped off her uniform and lay across the bed to stretch her aching muscles. She hugged Chakotay's pillow and breathed in his scent, letting it calm her as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

She woke up three hours later still hugging the pillow. She shook herself awake, showered, dressed in a clean uniform, and replicated a cup of coffee before leaving for sick bay. She checked in with the bridge and engineering and learned that all of the damaged EPS conduits had been replaced and full power restored throughout the ship. A few minor repairs remained to be made, but they would wait until _Voyager_ docked at the space station orbiting Viara. She ended the communication with B'Elanna and then entered sick bay.

Andrews was at Chakotay's bedside and the two men were laughing. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Chakotay's chuckle, and she smiled. He saw her and rose up on his elbows. "Captain," Andrews acknowledged. "I was just leaving."

"You don't have to go. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"I have to be on duty soon. Besides, I'm sure the commander would rather talk to you than me."

Kathryn smiled at Andrews, he said goodbye and left. Chakotay took her hand and kissed her fingers. "Hi, hon. You look like you got some rest."

"Yes, I did. Has anyone filled you in yet?"

"Andrews told me about Commodore Trelan and the offer of shore leave and trade. I told you you'd find a way."

She squeezed his hand. "It was more like the way found us. We got lucky."

"However it happened, I'm glad it did."

Neelix entered with food and drinks for the both of them. Kathryn laughed and asked, "Do you ask the computer every five minutes where I am?"

Neelix grinned and said, "We'll just call it intuition."

Chakotay sat up, and Kathryn sat beside him as Neelix put the plates and cups on a table, along with a vase holding a single rose. When Neelix left, she looked at Chakotay. "Seriously, how do they know?"

He chuckled. "I'm sure they've set up a network of spies by now. If you check through the computer logs, they probably have a sign-up sheet going around. I haven't been alone for more than a few minutes when I'm awake. But if you've noticed, no one comes just to visit when you're with me."

She shook her head and grinned. "Well, at least they're putting the gossip vine to good use."

They finished their meals, both of them glad to see that the other ate all of it. When Chakotay pushed the table away, Kathryn leaned her head on his shoulder and rested her hand on his leg. "I've missed you," she said quietly.

"I've missed you too, love," he said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He hugged her to him, and she felt him twitch.

She looked up in time to see him trying to hide a grimace. "What's wrong?"

"I'm okay. The muscles across my back are still sore, that's all."

She slipped off the biobed. "You need to lie back down."

He shook his head and cupped her face. "No, I want you beside me."

"You're hurt, Chakotay. The more you rest and heal, the quicker you can be released."

He lay down on his side and scooted back, patting the space in front of him. "Please. I'll lie down if you'll come back up here with me." She perched on the bed and gently ran her hand over his back, his arm wrapped around her waist. "Do you have to go soon?" he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"No, not unless I'm called."

He let out the breath he'd been holding. "Good. Stay with me."

She leaned over and kissed him gently. "I'm always with you, my warrior."

The Doctor came in from his office as she was sitting back up. "Commander, you need your rest," he said sternly.

"I am resting," Chakotay said with a chuckle.

Kathryn looked at the Doctor and held up her hand. "I'm not leaving," she told him just as sternly. Doc rolled his eyes and went back to his office.

Kathryn and Chakotay grinned at each other. Chakotay said, "See? Even he knows you're good for me."

She continued to softly caress his back and shoulders. "We're good for each other. I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

_Voyager_ had been docked in the Viaran space station for four days. The Territories' government had been grateful for the information provided by _Voyager_ gathered during their battle with H'run's ships. Trade negotiations couldn't have gone more smoothly, and the cargo bays held enough food and energy stores for six months. Chakotay was recovered and back on duty, repairs were complete, and the Viarans had proven to be a friendly race with an advanced society.

Shore leave rotations had begun two days ago, and Kathryn and Chakotay would be taking two days and three nights together on the planet, beginning this evening with a dinner for the senior staff hosted by the city governor. Hotel-style accommodations had been offered to the other officers, while Commodore Trelan had offered Kathryn and Chakotay his own secluded vacation cabin just outside of the city. The Viarans were quite understanding about security concerns that still lingered after H'run's attack, and Ayala was being allowed to post a security team around the banquet hall. Their weapons and communicators would be thoroughly checked by the home world military, but no objections were made to the visitors retaining them.

Chakotay sat at the desk in their quarters, still catching up on reports and duty rosters piled up during his forced bed rest, while Kathryn finished getting ready. They were wearing civilian clothing for the dinner, which Kathryn had complained about. "It's so much simpler just to wear a uniform," she had sighed while rifling through their closet.

"Hon, you will outshine everyone there no matter what you wear."

He was trying to make her feel better, but she shot back, "You have to say that."

He chuckled. "I say it because I want to and because it's true."

"Help me, please?" she begged as she peeked around the doorway.

He raised his eyebrows. "You want me to tell you what to wear?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want. I know that if you pick it out it will be something that looks good on me that you want to see me in."

He walked up behind her and kissed her neck. "If that were the case," he said quietly, "you'd be wearing only those lace undergarments and high heels."

She giggled. "I'm serious, Chakotay."

He pressed his body up against her back as he leaned around her to see what was in the closet. He pulled out a sky blue, V-neck silky blouse and slid it over head, followed by a dove gray, knee-length tailored skirt with a small slit in the back that he held while she stepped into it. He tucked her shirt into the skirt, lingering over her buttocks and lightly brushing between her legs as did so. He then knelt on the floor and kissed her shins while she slipped her feet into the gray pumps he held for her. He slowly rose, trailing his fingertips up her body and over her nipples as he did so. When his eyes met hers, he could see the sparkle in them.

"I should let you dress me more often," she said huskily.

"I much prefer undressing you," he whispered as his lips met hers.

"Ayala to Captain Janeway," her combadge interrupted.

She flashed Chakotay a half-smile. "Janeway here."

"Captain, we're ready to transport to the surface."

"Acknowledged. We'll meet you in Transporter Room 2. Janeway out."

While she was talking to Ayala, Chakotay had retrieved a string of white pearls from her jewelry case and was fastening it around her neck. He smoothed her hair, then cupped her cheek and said, "You look beautiful, love."

She kissed him again and then slowly dropped her eyes over his body clad in a chocolate brown tailored suit and white dress shirt. "I hope this is a short dinner," she said. "I'm looking forward to the cabin."

Chakotay winked at her as he held out his elbow to escort her to the transporter room. The few crewmen they passed in the corridors greeted the couple with warm smiles. When they entered the transporter room, Ayala's eyes widened as he saw the captain. He winked at Chakotay and said, "Captain, you just made my job harder."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'll be spending the evening beating them off the prettiest girl in the room."

Kathryn blushed and Chakotay chuckled. "Watch it, Mike," he said. "She's a damn good shot with a phaser."

"Point taken," Ayala grinned. He informed them that the rest of the senior staff and security team were already on the surface and reported no concerns. The three of them stepped onto the transporter pads and soon found themselves just outside the entrance to the banquet hall. Four guards, two Viaran and two Starfleet, stood to either side of the doors. The Viarans did seem to maintain a heavy military presence at any function or gathering place, but Kathryn had learned that this policy was more tradition – a holdover from a time almost a century before when the race was at war – than due to any real need. H'run had been removed from power because he wanted to return to those war times.

Trelan was the first to greet Kathryn and Chakotay. He nodded to Chakotay and said, "Commander, I am pleased to see you fully recovered. Your bravery is honored here."

Chakotay tugged his ear. "Thank you, but I was just doing my job."

Trelan smiled and asked, "As Captain Janeway's first officer, or her partner?"

Chakotay couldn't help but smile. "Both, I suppose. I can't say I didn't have ulterior motives for saving her life."

Trelan turned to Kathryn. "We are pleased to have you as our guests, Captain. If you will follow me, I'll introduce you to some of our officials, as well as my wife. Your staff has already been seated together at the front of the room." Trelan looked at Ayala. "Your security team is free to move around as you will. The head of my personal guards, Lt. Mathruk, can be identified by the red sash on his right arm. He will be available for any questions you may have."

Ayala thanked Trelan and followed the group to the front of the hall where he found a spot to stand along the wall that afforded him a good view of both the command team and his officers.

The food served by the Viarans was excellent, and Kathryn found Mrs. Trelan to be a pleasant and intelligent conversationalist. Even Tuvok was eating more than he normally did, since the Viaran palette was downright bland compared to Neelix's typically heavy hand with spices. After the dessert course was served, a local equivalent to wine was brought out and left on large rolling trays throughout the room. Everyone rose from their seats and mingled around the room, serving themselves from the trays.

Each Starfleet officer found themselves in high demand as the other guests were eager to learn about the Federation, _Voyager's_ journey, and Earth's culture. Kathryn couldn't remember a time when she had felt so at ease and connected with a Delta Quadrant species. The evening passed quickly and she was surprised when she realized that three and a half hours had gone by.

Mrs. Trelan had made a point to visit with each of Kathryn's senior staff. When she returned to Kathryn and Chakotay, she said, "Your crew has a lot of respect for the two of you, and for each other. I sense that your ship is more of a traveling family than a starship."

Kathryn smiled softly. "We have come a long way and been through a lot together. They are an exemplary group."

"Yes, but there's more to it than that. There's a lot of love."

"I suppose there is," Kathryn said as she glanced at Chakotay. "Somehow, together, we have been able to overcome what seemed like insurmountable odds."

"And you will continue to do so, as long as the two of you continue to lead with strength and heart."

Trelan approached at that moment, saving Kathryn from having to sift through the complex emotions she always felt when she thought of her crew and their journey. Guilt, pride, grief, uncertainty, hope – she could never feel one without the rest.

"Captain," Trelan said. "I want to thank you for attending tonight and commend you on your staff. They are a fine group."

"Thank you," was all Kathryn could get out.

"Your Lt. Ayala has been given the coordinates to the cabin and the keycodes required. Please feel free to roam around our beautiful city tomorrow. I will contact you the day after. Your staff is also free to go where they wish, and I hope the rest of your crew has been enjoying their shore leave."

"They have, Commodore." Chakotay answered. "I've gotten many positive reports on the time they've spent here."

"Good, good. If you will excuse us, my wife and I have two very sleepy children waiting to be taken home and put to bed. I look forward to our next meeting."

Kathryn and Chakotay decided it was time to make their exit and slowly made their way to the doors, saying goodbye to everyone on the way.

The vacation cabin was a cozy, comfortable lodge set in a lush woodland park maintained by the city's upper echelon. The furniture was plush and oversized, richly colored in intricate patterns. The master suite contained a bed big enough for four people. Two smaller bedrooms were filled with toys and books for the Commodore's children. An outdoor sitting area faced a small pool and was surrounded by bright flowers and striking blue bushes.

"A lovely place," Chakotay remarked as he spotted a basket on the kitchen table. In the basket were beverage mixes with instructions on how to prepare them, as well as several types of fruits, berries, pastries, and a jar of odd, bright yellow jelly-like substance. Chakotay removed the lid and sniffed it. "Mmm, this smells really good. Sweet."

Kathryn came up beside him and leaned against his side. He replaced the jar and then put his arm around her as he kissed her temple. "How are you holding up?" he asked her.

"A little tired now that we're here."

He turned and wrapped both arms around her lower back, bringing her closer to rest against him. "I hate that you've had to deal with so much without me to help."

She looked up at him. "You did help, Chakotay. You kept me alive."

His face clouded over. "I don't want to think about what might have happened. If I could find H'run, I'd throttle him with my bare hands."

She laid her hand along his jaw. "Let the Viarans worry about him. Trelan seems to think that with the information we gave them, they have a good chance of finding him and defeating him for good."

"I hope so." He turned his head into her hand and kissed her palm and the inside of her wrist. "Why don't we put on more comfortable clothes and sit outside?"

"Fresh air sounds nice." She hugged him tightly, then led him by the hand to the master bedroom to change. Chakotay removed his jacket and hung it up, followed by his shirt. She caressed his bare back and shoulders and said quietly, "I've missed you." He turned and her hands slipped around to his broad chest, her fingertips continuing their light play.

"If you keep that up, we won't be going outside," he said with a smile. She leaned into him and kissed his skin just under his collar bone. Unable to stop at just one, she trailed feathery kisses over the muscles, contours, and concaves of his torso. His skin quivered under her warm breath and soft lips until he felt as if a thousand butterflies flitted around him. With a gasp, he cupped a hand under her chin and guided her up to his mouth.

He pressed his lips to hers briefly before sliding her blouse up and over her head. He unhooked her bra, slipped it off, and pulled her into him. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent, one hand gathering the soft ends of her tresses and rubbing them over his cheek. He raised his head and slid both hands under her hair, holding her gently as he found her lips again. His tongue darted into her mouth and explored hers, circling around and over it. She released the button and zipper of his slacks and pushed them to the floor, helping to steady him with her hands on his sides as he toed off his shoes and pants. She followed with his boxers and then stepped back from him.

Her breath caught in her throat with a small sob as he stood before her strong and proud, and tears filled her eyes. Just days ago she had lain underneath his still body, frantically searching for his pulse before the transporter took him away. They had not made love yet since his near death and recovery, and the raw emotions, intensified by intimacy, threatened to overwhelm her.

Chakotay saw her struggling and held his hands out to her. When she took them and gazed into his dark eyes, he said simply, "I know, my love." She let him lead her to the bed and felt the tears escape the corners of her lids when she lay on her back. He removed the rest of her clothing, lay down beside her, and pulled her into his arms. He wiped her temples with his thumb and then placed her hand over his heart, willing her to feel the steady beat and the rise and fall of his breathing. He felt her match her breaths to his, and her hand pressed into him. He mirrored her, placing his hand over her heart, and for several moments their shared bond seemed to strengthen the very life force within them.

When he felt her fingertips move, he let his hand slip over her breast and caress the underside. She tilted her head to him, and he kissed her, softly at first but growing steadily stronger with desire. He teased the peak of her nipple, and she pushed into his palm. Her hand slid from his chest to trace the line of dark hair from his navel to his groin, and he hardened at her touch. Her fingertips slid up and down the heated skin of his erection and then enclosed around him as his hand dipped to her core. The steady burning flames between them burst into a conflagration, and their bodies pressed together from lips to toes, hips writhing together. He rolled on top of her and thrust his shaft over her center, sliding over her button swollen with arousal.

"Take me, Chakotay," she gasped. "Please."

He pushed two fingers inside of her to test her readiness and was met with wet heat and a husky moan. He grasped the base of his erection and pushed in just the tip, pulsing inside of her as she raised her hips trying to take him further. He moved his hand to the back of her thigh and, with a grunt, drove deep into her. Her back arched, her hands gripped his buttocks, and her teeth clamped onto the top of his shoulder. He took her hard, his strength and power taking hold of the life he had almost given up for her, now returned to claim her love.

She clung to him with nails and heels, urging him deeper, each thrust into her body taking her higher until her thighs quivered around him. She felt him thicken inside of her and as his next plunge filled her completely, her climax raced through her limbs in a starburst flash of white. She cried out and her body locked around him. With two more thrusts into her gripping heat, he roared his release, and his hot come spurted against her rippling walls. She milked his seed from him as his body spasmed with hers in their shared orgasm.

Slowly, their muscles relaxed, and he collapsed on top of her, his face buried in her neck, his panting breaths strong and warm against her skin between his gentle kisses. She held him to her, his weight and gasps and their combined juices between her thighs a final confirmation that she had not lost him. When he started to move off of her, she wrapped her arms tighter around him and whispered, "Stay."

He slid his hand up to her cheek and held her to him. His tender words in her ear assured her, "I'm not going anywhere. I love you, my Kathryn."


	6. Chapter 6

Kathryn awoke some hours later to a strange sound. Her eyes popped open as she lay very still and listened until she heard it again. The noises were coming from Chakotay, and he was groaning. She thought maybe he was dreaming and softly laid her hand on his shoulder. The deep groans didn't stop, and in fact grew louder when he moved. She worried he was having a nightmare and finally shook him gently awake.

"Chakotay. Chakotay, wake up, love."

"Uh. Kathryn?"

"You were moaning."

He rolled toward her and grimaced. "I'm sorry. My back hurts."

She sat up and stroked his arm. "Why didn't you tell me you were still having problems?"

"It wasn't that bad." She could see his smile in the morning sunlight through the window. "I guess last night was a bit too much."

"Oh, Chakotay. You should have told me."

"No, hon." He rose up slowly and rested his back against the headboard. "I loved every second of being with you. I'm okay. I'm just stiff."

Kathryn started to swing her legs off the bed. "I'll contact the Doctor."

He grabbed her hand and held it. "I'm fine, love, really. I need to get up and move around a bit. If it gets worse, we'll call Doc."

She looked back at him and her eyes softened. "Alright, we'll try it your way. The sun is coming up. How about we get something to drink from that basket, and then we can go outside? We never made it last night."

He pulled her down to him and hugged her. "We had better things to do last night," he mumbled against her neck.

She lay in his arms, loving the warmth and comfort, until she felt him push his shoulders back and stretch. She kissed him and then slid out of his hold and off the bed. "I'll get started," she said as she pulled her robe on. When she left the room, Chakotay's face tightened with pain, and he rubbed his aching muscles. The Doctor had told him that he would probably have some soreness for several days. Chakotay was used to ignoring injuries and getting back on duty as soon as he could escape the Doctor's clutches, but this time was different. The extent of his injuries had been severe, and he was wondering if he might have escaped the Doctor too soon.

He decided a shower would help and made his way to the bathroom. He turned the water on as hot as he could bear it and stood with his hands leaning against the shower wall, letting the warm stream roll over his back. After a couple of minutes, he could feel the muscles starting to loosen up, and he was able to stand more comfortably. He washed his hair and body and stepped out just as Kathryn entered the bathroom.

"How do you feel?" she asked. He could see the concern on her face and regretted he was causing her stress when they were supposed to be relaxing on shore leave.

"Better. The hot water helped." He toweled off and moved into the bedroom to get dressed. He sat on the bed to pull on his underwear and pants, which told her he was still aching.

"Chakotay, maybe we should go back to Voyager and let the Doctor check you over."

He took her hands in his and kissed her fingers. "I promise I will tell you if I need to go. I really think I just to need to move around some and loosen up. Please don't worry."

"I don't like knowing you're uncomfortable." She sat down beside him with one leg curled up on the bed so she could face him.

"I know. How many times have you or I been hurt and still returned to duty? Believe me, this is mild compared to most of the things we've been through."

She traced her fingers over his tattoo and leaned in to kiss him. "You're right," she said quietly. "But those other times, we weren't a couple. In some ways, that was worse because I couldn't tell you I loved you and take care of you."

He leaned his forehead against hers and held her hand to his chest. "I'll let you take care of me if I need it. Okay?"

She nodded her head and then pulled away. "The drinks should be ready. I'm not sure what it is, but the instructions said it was the preferred breakfast beverage. I suppose it's too much to ask that it be coffee, huh?"

He chuckled. "Probably. Do you want me to have Tuvok beam down a cup of coffee?"

She finally smiled. "No, but that's an idea for later."

They finished dressing and got their drinks before moving out to the back yard. The beverage was mildly sweet with a fruity flavor. Chakotay was enjoying it, and Kathryn at least wasn't complaining. They left their glasses on the table and walked out into the yard hand-in-hand. The leisurely stroll seemed to be helping, and he was appreciating the fresh air and woodland scenery. He stopped at one of the blue blushes to study the leaves. Kathryn continued on to kneel beside the flower bed and remarked, "This one looks like a peony from Earth."

Chakotay bent down to see more closely the trunk of the bush. Pain seared across the left side of his back, and he suddenly found he couldn't straighten up. "Kathryn," he groaned.

She was still looking at the flowers. "Hmm?"

"I think we need to call Doc."

She turned to him and saw his position and the lines of pain on his face. "Chakotay! What's wrong?" She scrambled up from the grass and ran to him.

"I'm not sure. I can't stand up straight." He had his hands braced on his knees, and she stood close to him so he could lean against her.

She slapped her combadge. "Janeway to Voyager. Emergency beam out for myself and Chakotay to sickbay." Within seconds they appeared in sickbay, and the Doctor looked up from his inventory of medications.

He grabbed a tricorder and demanded, "What happened?"

Chakotay told him about the muscle soreness and lancing pain. Kathryn helped him shuffle to the biobed, where he lay down on his stomach with a loud grunt while the Doctor scanned him and asked questions. "Have you been doing any strenuous activity?"

Kathryn glanced at the Doctor, looking guilty. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't have intercourse."

Chakotay spoke up. "You said I could return to duty."

"_Light duty_, Commander. And you were to rest as much as possible. I warned you that your body was still recovering and that you would have some soreness."

Chakotay at least had the decency to look sheepish when Kathryn glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked accusingly, putting her hands on her hips.

"I thought I was okay. You know that Doc always says to rest and to expect some soreness."

"Yes, well, Commander," the Doctor interrupted. "You should have followed my sound medical advice. You've managed to pull the erector spinae. I'm not surprised, considering your back was all but obliterated a few days ago. Really, Commander. I would expect you to be more cautious with your health, not to mention more honest with Captain Janeway about your medical conditions."

"Can you fix it, Doctor?" Chakotay asked with a sigh.

"I already have." The Doctor placed the regenerator back on the metal tray and scanned once more with the tricorder. "I'm going to give you an analgesic, then I must insist you rest."

"Don't worry, Doctor," Kathryn clipped, still clearly annoyed. "I'll make sure he takes care of himself."

"Can I at least rest in the cabin on the planet?" Chakotay asked.

The Doctor looked for a moment as though he was considering keeping Chakotay in sickbay. "I will let you return to your shore leave only on the condition that you not leave the cabin today, and you do nothing strenuous."

"A hot shower seemed to help this morning," Chakotay said. "There's a small pool at the cabin. Can I get in it?"

"Yes, and it would be even better if you can warm the water. The heat and the buoyancy will help relieve the strain on all of your muscles and increase relaxation. I will check in with you this evening."

Chakotay sat up slowly, pleased to feel minimal stiffness and pain. "Thank you, Doctor."

Kathryn stared pointedly at Chakotay and said, "Thank you, Doctor. Now that I know what his restrictions are, I'll tie him down if I have to."

Chakotay grinned and winked at her, and Kathryn and the Doctor both rolled their eyes. She called for transport back to the planet, and they materialized in the living room. Kathryn pointed to the bedroom. "Straight to bed, mister. I'm going to retrieve our cups from outside and then I'll bring you some breakfast."

"I can sit at the table to eat," Chakotay insisted.

"Maybe, but you're not going to. Bed, now."

He opened his mouth, but then realized by the look on her face he would lose any argument he might put forth. Instead, he clasped her pointing hand and pulled her to him, kissing her soundly. "I love you," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what the Doctor said."

She gazed into his eyes and her face softened. "He was right, Chakotay. You should have been more honest with me, just as I will have to be more honest with you. We're both so used to ignoring our injuries and pain and dealing with things privately. You could have done more damage than you did last night, and it upsets me that I was the cause."

"No, love." He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her hair. "This is not your fault. You didn't know, and I ignored it."

She hugged him tightly for a moment and then let him go. "Will you please go to bed for a little while now? After we have breakfast and you've rested, we'll try the pool."

By the time Kathryn returned with a tray of assorted fruits and something that resembled oatmeal, Chakotay was propped up in bed with pillows behind his back. She settled the tray over his lap and sat beside him while they ate. Chakotay's combadge beeped as he was finishing his meal.

"Torres to Chakotay."

"Good morning, B'Elanna," he answered.

"A bunch of us are going to meet in the park close to the hotel in an hour to play some games and have a picnic. Would you and the captain like to join us?"

"Thanks, B'Elanna, but I won't be leaving the cabin today. It sounds like fun, though. You have a good time."

He could hear the smirk in her voice. "You have better plans, huh?"

He chuckled. "I wish. I'm under doctor's orders."

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice turning from playful to concerned.

"I'm okay, B'E, my back just needs a little more time to heal." He grinned at Kathryn and said, "Doc and the captain are keeping me prisoner for the day."

"Do you need anything?" B'Elanna asked.

"Actually, there is one thing you could do for me. The Doctor did say that I can get in the pool here, and it will probably help. Do you think you could come up with swim wear for the captain? We didn't know about the pool until we got here."

"Of course, Chakotay. I'll see what I can do before we go to the park."

"Thanks, B'E. I owe you one."

"You just get better, old man. That's all the thanks I need."

A half hour later, Chakotay was lying in bed reading when B'Elanna contacted him to say she was transporting a package to them. A container appeared in the living room, and Kathryn went to check it out. When she lifted the lid, her eyes widened and she chuckled.

"Chakotay, you might want to come look at this," she called to him. He joined her and grinned when he saw the box. The inside was packed with food, wine, swim wear for the both of them, pool floats, books, and two large thermoses of coffee. A PADD at the bottom contained a note that read simply, "From the crew."

He turned to her and said, "They must have combined their rations to put this together."

She shook her head and smiled. "I think I should tell Neelix to go easy on the leola root this month. It looks like the crew is going to be living off mess hall food even more than usual."

"I'm sure they would appreciate the gesture." He kissed her cheek and asked, "Do you think you can tolerate spending the day in a warm, secluded pool on a beautiful sunny day with the man you love?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I'll decide when he gets here."

Chakotay tried to feign a hurt look, but the sparkle in her blue eyes was too much for him. Instead, he pulled her into his arms and laughed. "Well, I'm afraid you're stuck with me. But I love you enough for both of us."

"You do have a way of growing on a girl," she said softly. He raised one eyebrow and slid a hand down to her buttock. "Oh, no you don't," she laughed. "I didn't mean that kind of growing. I would have to decompile the Doctor's program to bring an end to his condescending lecture if I let you seduce me again."

"I seem to remember you starting it last night."

"You certainly didn't try to stop me," she said.

He kissed her forehead and gazed into her eyes. "You know I can't deny you anything, love."

She rested her cheek on his shoulder for a moment and then kissed him. "I love you." Turning back to their container of gifts, she reached for the swim wear. "If B'Elanna sent me a bikini, I'll demote her." He chuckled and helped her unpack the items before going to change into his shorts.

Kathryn and Chakotay lounged in the water, the jade green one-piece suit she was wearing catching his gaze as it contrasted perfectly with her auburn hair and pale skin. B'Elanna had behaved herself and chosen tasteful swim wear, the sweetheart neckline and lower cut of the legs being a style that Kathryn would have chosen herself. Kathryn had easily located the controls to the pool and warmed the water. She hadn't realized how tired and sore her own body was after the events of the last week, and both of them were relaxed into a languorous stupor. A crescent bench seat was built underwater into one end of the pool, and they were sitting on it with the floats behind them to rest their heads on, the water up to Kathryn's shoulders and Chakotay's chest.

"You're beautiful," he said softly as he gazed at her.

She smiled at him. "You wouldn't rather be at the beach with a bunch of 20-somethings in bikinis?"

"No, hon. They still wouldn't be as lovely to me as you are."

"You're beautiful, too, you know."

He chuckled. "Beautiful? Not handsome?"

She grinned. "Oh, that, too. But, you are beautiful to me body, mind, and soul."

He reached for her and pulled her into his lap, pressing her head to his shoulder. He caressed her damp hair and kissed the tip of her nose. He raised her back up so he could see her face better. "Kathryn, the Viarans seem to be a culture close to Earth's own. We only have a couple of days left here, and a couple of weeks before we leave their space to venture back out into gods know what. Will you marry me? Here, on the planet, before we leave?"

She stared at him for several seconds, unsure if she heard his words correctly. "You want to get married? To me?"

He cupped her cheek and smiled at her flustered words. "Yes, love, I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife, and I want to be your husband. I will still be your first officer on duty, and you will always be my captain. I also know that you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Who knows when we will come across another culture compatible enough with our own to perform the ceremony?"

He could see her thinking it over, considering every angle of the command structure, the ship, and the crew. He knew as well as she did that this decision was not just about the two of them, so he remained quiet and let her mull it over. Finally, she raised her eyes to his. "My biggest concern is the crew and how they will feel about it. I know they have been very supportive of our relationship, but marriage is different."

He nodded his head. "You're right, it is. We won't know how they would feel unless we ask. I don't want to turn our wedding into a democratic vote, but I think talking to certain crewmembers could give us an idea of the rest of the crew's reaction. How about it? We'll ask Tuvok first, because I know you're worried about what he will think. Then we'll ask Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, and maybe Ayala and Wildman to give their opinion about the general crew reaction. If they raise any concerns, we can address them. That is, if you want to marry me."

She traced his temple with her fingertips, down his jaw and neck to the center of his chest. Laying her hand over his heart, she smiled softly. "Yes, Chakotay, I want to marry you."


	7. Chapter 7

_Voyager_ was on Vialeth Prime, an M-class moon that served as the spiritual center for the Viaran Territories. Chakotay and Kathryn had approached Trelan eight days earlier to inquire about holding their wedding ceremony. Trelan was thrilled, but had assured them that Vialeth would be even more suitable than the home world, and was only five days travel along the route they had planned to take anyway. "Exquisite" had been the word he used to describe it, and now that the couple was on the surface, the Captain and Commander were not disappointed they had waited. The extra days had also allowed Chakotay to fully recover.

Every part of the moon had been carefully designed, planted and nurtured to give visitors a sense of happiness and peace. Flowering vines, rich grasses, fruiting trees, and gently meandering pathways provided a natural backdrop for tall, crystalline towers and white stone buildings. On the east side of the moon, a secured port was carefully hidden from detection and large enough to allow the visiting ship to land so that all crewmen could disembark to attend the wedding.

Meetings had been held with the Natan, the head of the Viaran Spirit. The Spirit was the equivalent of a religion, although not rigidly based on one system of belief, but rather guidance for an individual's quest for their own spirit. The Natan had agreed to perform the ceremony and provide everything needed in exchange for Voyager's database on Alpha Quadrant religions and belief systems. The Vialeth guides clearly thought they had received the better end of the bargain and held nothing back in providing a lavish ceremony and accommodations for the couple and their crew.

Kathryn was waiting in one suite of rooms with B'Elanna, while Chakotay, Tom, and Tuvok had been provided their own suite in which to get ready. The ceremony was being held outdoors, and the hauntingly beautiful music produced by a Viaran 13-stringed instrument could be heard through the window in Kathryn's suite.

Kathryn's combadge beeped. "Chakotay to Captain Janeway."

She smiled and answered, "Janeway here. What can I do for you, Commander?"

"I'll have to answer that question in private later." B'Elanna giggled, then clapped a hand over her mouth in surprise at the sound. "Did I just here B'Elanna giggle?" Chakotay asked.

"I'm afraid so," Kathryn said with a smirk. "Judging by the look on her face, she's seriously considering leaving you behind if you tell anyone."

They could hear the grin in his voice. "Her secret is safe with me. Are you nervous, hon?"

"No, love. I've made my bed. I expect you to lie in it."

This time there was a bark of laughter heard from Tom, followed by a chuckle from Chakotay. "I think Tuvok just sprained an eyebrow," he said.

"Perhaps we should go easy on the children, Chakotay, or they may not respect me in the morning."

"I'll still respect you."

"Well, I'll have to remedy that tonight, won't I?"

Tom and B'Elanna were both laughing outright. "Kathryn Janeway, once again you have achieved the impossible," Chakotay told her. "Tom Paris is blushing."

Kathryn chuckled. "I think B'Elanna is, too, although I've never seen a Klingon blush, so I'm not sure."

He laughed, and then his voice grew quieter. "Kathryn?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. You are my heart and soul."

"I love you, too, my warrior. You have stayed by side as you swore you would. I never forgot, Chakotay, and my burdens have been lighter because of it."

"We begin a new legend today. Our legend."

"It has always been our legend."

The profound silence was broken by a knock and the sound of Chakotay's door opening. He cleared his throat and said, "It's time, my bride. Tuvok will be at your door soon."

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

Chakotay ended the link, and Kathryn checked herself in the mirror one last time. B'Elanna opened the door, and Kathryn stood to greet Tuvok. She wore a candlelight gossamer gown that swept from her shoulders to her feet, a low neckline and slimmed waist in the front accented by layers of shimmering material that floated down her back and gave the illusion of being sheer without actually showing anything. Her auburn hair was softly curled to sweep back from her face, and a single, ice blue Viaran stone, a gift from the city governor, hung around her neck and brought out the color of her eyes. She had chosen to keep her make-up soft and muted. When she looked at Tuvok in his dress uniform, she could see the Vulcan's eyes light with a hint of pride.

"Captain, it is time," Tuvok said.

She smiled at B'Elanna, whose eyes shimmered with tears as she said, "Captain, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you, B'Elanna," Kathryn replied. "I guess in a way, you're about to become my sister-in-law. Are you up for it?"

B'Elanna was grateful for the light moment to gather herself. "A half-Klingon and a Janeway as family? The poor man doesn't know what he's gotten himself into, does he?"

Kathryn laughed as she took Tuvok's arm. "Perhaps we should get out there before he realizes what he's done."

Tuvok handed her a beautiful, simple bouquet of two orchids, with alternating petals of white and deep red, tied together with a streaming silver ribbon. "Tuvok, did you grow these?" she asked.

"Indeed. They are a rare crossbreed I have been perfecting. It seemed fitting that you should carry them."

"Oh, Tuvok." She couldn't say anything else without risking tears, and knew he would understand. He bowed his head to her and led her from the room.

Chakotay and Tom were standing with the Natan under a crystalline archway that had been grown overnight for the occasion. A silver runner was laid from the doorway of the tower through the center of the crowd. B'Elanna stepped onto it and walked slowly to the front. When she turned, the musicians began to play the Wedding March, having spent the previous three days adapting and learning the music. Voyager's crew stood to attention and lined the aisle, and Kathryn's hand tightened over Tuvok's forearm as she slowly walked through the honor guard of her crew to stand beside Chakotay. Her first officer, her best friend, the man she loved to the depths of her soul, and without whom her long journey home seemed impossible, was now to be her husband.

Chakotay's soft smile and liquid eyes held her gaze, his love and admiration open on his face. He was in a suit of the same color she wore, his high V-neck, long sleeve shirt of the same material as Kathryn's gown, with a sturdier fitted vest and pants. The color that allowed her auburn tresses and blue eyes to shine accented the rich tones of his darker skin and black hair. She felt weak in the knees looking at him.

She stopped in front of the Natan, and he bowed to her before taking her hands and placing them in Chakotay's. Tuvok stepped to the side and sat down with the rest of the guests as the music faded.

"Friends," the Natan began. "We accept all travelers who come to Vialeth Prime, but never have we been honored by ones who have come from so far as you. Through the infinite vastness of space, you have come to grace the soil and enrich the guidance of our Spirit. Your bravery, steadfastness, curiosity, and conviction that you will see your home again are an inspiration."

He looked to Kathryn and Chakotay as he continued, "Your loyalty and your love for your commanding officers are an example of what can be achieved with true Spirit of leadership. Captain Kathryn Janeway, Commander Chakotay, you will leave this ceremony today not only as captain and commander, but also as husband and wife. As you have been bonded in command for the sake of your ship and crew, you will be bonded together for the sake of the other. Do you enter this bond willingly?"

Chakotay clasped Kathryn's hands tighter as they answered together, "Yes."

"Do you enter this bond without falsehood or malice?"

"Yes."

"Chakotay, do you give yourself freely to Kathryn, to share your life with her, to nurture without harm, to strive always to be deserving of her gift?"

"I do."

"Kathryn, do you give yourself freely to Chakotay, to share your life with him, to nurture without harm, to strive always to be deserving of his gift?"

"I do."

"Kathryn, Chakotay, the Spirit teaches that love without risk is shallow; a selfish love. It is clear from your stories I have heard that the two of you risk far more than most. Your love is stronger for it and will guide you and your crew along your journey." He glanced at Chakotay as he said, "You already know what can be lost." He looked at Kathryn and then the crew. "You have also learned what can be gained. For as much as you have at stake in times of trial, the times of triumph bring even more to your guiding Spirit. In this way, you will find your home again."

He paused for a moment and then nodded to Tom. He then said, "Chakotay, you may give her the ring."

Tom handed Chakotay a slender gold band etched with a starburst pattern. He slipped the ring on her finger as he said, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love."

Kathryn repeated the ritual with his wider, matching ring.

The Natan concluded, "In the Viaran Spirit of the Territories, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Chakotay, you may kiss your bride."

Chakotay held her hand clasped in his against his heart as the other slid gently to the nape of her neck. He stared into her eyes for a brief second and then pressed his lips to hers, all of the love and tenderness they shared clear to everyone. When they ended the kiss, they nodded to the Natan and then turned to face the guests, and the crew stood to their feet cheering. Kathryn slid her arm through Chakotay's, and they walked down the silver runner back to the tower, their faces alight with a joy their crewmen had never seen in them.

Husband and wife returned to her assigned suite to await the call for their reception entrance. Once the door closed behind them, Chakotay rested his hands on Kathryn's waist and plunged into the blue seas of her eyes. "You look even more beautiful than I imagined," he said with a smile.

She caressed his cheek. "I'm happier than I ever imagined."

He kissed her softly, hugging her to him and sliding his hands up her sides. He pulled back and asked, "No regrets? No worries?"

"No, love. I know we will find a way, because I can't live a day without you. It won't be easy, but that hasn't stopped us yet."

"I'm finding it hard to believe that you're my wife."

They stood clinging to each other, wrapped in the sanctuary of each other's arms. A soft knock at the door brought smiles to their faces, and they stepped back from each other. "Are you ready to face the mob?" she asked.

"I can face anything at your side." They both took a deep breath, and he answered the door. B'Elanna, Tom, and Tuvok greeted them.

"They're ready for you at the reception," Tom said.

Tuvok led the way, followed by Tom and B'Elanna, and then the newlyweds with their hands clasped tightly together. As they entered the hall, a roar of cheering and whistles rose around them. On a whim, Chakotay spun Kathryn to him, bent her low in his arms, and kissed her soundly. The noise doubled, and when he finally let her up, her smile lit the room like a solar flare.

Lost to their families, stranded in a quadrant of space unreachable by any support system, facing a journey that could see some of them dead of old age before the end, the crew was happy. A new home, a new family, had been forged together and bound by a love that would sustain them all no matter the outcome. None doubted they would make it, because the Spirit of _Voyager_ was guided first by heart.


End file.
